


Sweet Relief

by lathala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathala/pseuds/lathala
Summary: According to Suna, there are different ways to relieve stress, and Osamu never thought it would have to be this way.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 101





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is just self indulgent  
> \- not proofread   
> \- enjoy... i guess

It was on a Sunday midnight when Suna catches his boyfriend, Osamu on the couch, furiously typing on his laptop as he stares at the screen like it offended him in some sort. Suna was woken up when he felt the side of his bed cold and devoid of any traces of his boyfriend. Alarmed, he immediately rushed outside of their shared bedroom looking for Osamu, and alas, he sees him drowned in paper works. Osamu releases a deep sigh, his hands running through his hair out of frustration. 

Quietly, Suna saunters his way to his boyfriend, yet Osamu still notices him coming to his way, so he stops typing and he opens his arms wide, welcoming Suna with his embrace. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Osamu asks once Suna melts into his arms, his head nuzzling on the side of his neck. 

“You weren’t there when I woke up.” Suna mumbles, although the words are muffled against Osamu’s skin.

Osamu strokes his hair softly as he gives him a gentle kiss on his temple. “Sorry, I just needed to finish this.” 

Suna pulls away, scrunching his nose in distaste when he sees the stress painted on Osamu’s face. “You look like shit, Samu.” 

Osamu scoffs. “But you still love me.” 

Suna laughs. He cups Osamu’s face, and then he peppers him with feather light kisses. “Of course, I love you. But, I would also love it if you get enough rest.” 

“I will, let me just finish this.” Suna nods in response, sitting comfortably next to his boyfriend who continues to do his work. 

For about a minute or so, Suna just watches Osamu do his work silently, his eyes drifting from his laptop to the piled papers on the table. Out of a sudden, an idea pops into his mind. A playful smile etches into his lips as he stands up, then he drops down to his knees in between Osamu’s legs. 

His boyfriend stops whatever he was doing to gawk at him. “Rin, what are you doing?”

“Relieving your stress.” Suna answers like he isn’t about to suck his boyfriend’s cock. He lets his fingers graze lightly across Osamu’s exposed thighs and then he lets his fingers trail a little higher, slipping inside the loose hole of Osamu’s shorts, dangerously close to his cock. 

Osamu’s breathing starts to pick up when Suna tugs the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down alongside with his boxers. “Giving me a blowjob is your way of relieving my stress?”

Suna smirks when Osamu’s cock sprung out, twitching in anticipation. With a firm grip, he wraps his hand around his cock. Then he starts to move his hand up and down with purpose. “Oh, you clearly don’t have any idea on what I’m about to do.” 

Osamu lets out a shaky exhale when Suna leans toward his inner thighs, dragging the tip of his tongue on the skin. While still doing his ministrations on Osamu’s cock, Suna gives an open mouthed kiss on his thigh. After that, he starts to suck bruises, lapping and biting that would sure be leaving deep red marks on his fair skin. 

“Baby, stop teasing.” Osamu sternly says, pulling Suna away from his thighs and to his cock. He lets out a groan when Suna takes him in his mouth, feeling hot and tight. He begins to take him deeper, hollowing his cheeks as he goes down further until Osamu’s cock hits the back of his throat. He pulls off with an obscene pop, his tongue licking teasingly at the slit. “Fuck.”

Suna sinks his mouth over Osamu’s cock again, only this time he starts to bob his head up and down while playing with his boyfriend’s balls. Osamu loses control and grips on Suna’s hair gently, afraid that he might hurt him. Suna glances up at him, and Osamu moans at the sight. His eyes are half lidded, his lashes fluttering, and his mouth looking so full with his own cock. “That’s it, baby, you’re doing great.” Suna just hums, letting his tongue swirl around the head of his cock. He pulls back again to breathe, making his hand do the work for a moment. 

“Are you close, baby?” Suna asks, his voice hoarse. Osamu nods, grabbing the base of his cock to lightly slap it on Suna’s plump red lips. He opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue as he licks at the underside of his length. 

“You look so fucking pretty like this.” Osamu whispers as he runs his fingers through Suna’s hair and then gripping them at the end to put his cock in his boyfriend’s mouth again.

Suna takes it with no hesitation. He goes further again, and Osamu’s legs jolt when Suna’s throat hits the head of his cock. Osamu shuts his eyes tightly, his head thrown back as Suna begins to shake his head, making such lewd noises. “Shit, Rin. I’m about to – I’m going to cum - fuck.”

Suna moans around his length. It didn’t deter him; instead, he sucks his cock off with much fervor than before. As Osamu gets closer and closer to his release, his libido is so high he begins to thrust into Suna’s mouth. “Ah, yes, just like that, Rin. Fuck.” 

Osamu hisses, his toes curling as he reaches his peak. Suna feels it first before he can make out the taste of Osamu’s cum inside his mouth. However, Suna kept his lips wrapped around Osamu’s cock, not letting any of his cum go to waste. 

“Fuck, Rin.” Osamu pants, as he takes his cock away from Suna’s mouth. Osamu feels his cock twitch when he stares at Suna swallowing his cum. He also uses his thumb to clean the residue of drool mixed with cum on the side of his mouth, and then he sucks on it, his tongue swirling around his thumb languidly. “Rin, let me fuck you.”

Suna raises his eyebrow; a mischievous smile appears on his glistening lips. “Samu, baby, that’s part of my plan.” He stands up in front of Osamu, slowly removing his clothes one by one until he’s stark naked. Arousal crept into Suna’s senses making his cock hard and desperate when Osamu’s eyes roamed around his body like he was about to devour him. 

“Shit, baby, come here.” Osamu beckons him with his finger, spreading his legs a little bit apart. Suna wastes no time in climbing on his lap, and Osamu also wastes no time in kissing the hell out of Suna like his life depended on it. 

Their kiss immediately went into a frenzied one when Suna tangles his fingers on Osamu’s hair, tugging them in all the right ways. And Osamu’s fingers find its way on Suna’s nipples, twisting and pinching them in delight. Suna moans, his tongue poking out and Osamu uses this opportunity to suck on it harshly. 

They both jolt in surprise when their cocks rubbed together when Suna rolled his hips frantically. Pulling away from their kiss, Osamu suddenly asks. “Do you want to get off on me, baby?” 

Suna ponders for a second before leaning closer to Osamu’s ear. Then in a sultry tone, he whispers. “No, I want you to fuck me with your fingers, baby.” 

Osamu brings his hand in front of Suna’s face, tapping two of his fingers on his mouth and he opens it prettily for his boyfriend. “Suck them, baby, make them wet for me.” 

And Suna did. Osamu tilts his head up to watch as his boyfriend suck on his fingers, licking on it as if it was a treat. Osamu grows desperate when Suna’s spit-filled lips encircling his fingers, glow underneath the light of the living room. He pulls his fingers out of his mouth, and he growls when he sees Suna’s saliva dripping down his chin as he chases for his fingers. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Suna whines, “Just get on with it, Samu.”

“Lift your ass up for me, baby.” Osamu commands. 

Suna obeys, placing his hands on both of Osamu’s shoulder for leverage as he hoists his ass up. He lets out a soft whimper when he feels Osamu’s wet finger circling and teasing his rim. “Baby, come on.” 

Osamu complies, pushing in a finger and to his surprise, he is met with no resistance at all. “Did you finger yourself?” 

Suna looks away sheepishly, nodding his head. “I did. In the shower.” 

A guttural sound leaves Osamu’s lips when he imagines his own boyfriend fingering himself inside the shower. “What were you thinking when you were playing with yourself?” Then, he pushes another finger up in his ass, scissoring his fingers and stretching his ass real good and making Suna cry out in pleasure. “Answer me, baby.” 

“Ah, you. I was thinking about you.” He chokes out. 

“Did you have fun?” Osamu asks again, curling his fingers as he tries to find Suna’s spot. Suna screams a no! when Osamu finds his prostate. “Why?” 

“Shit, Samu, right there.” Suna moans, pushing his hips back down on Osamu’s fingers, but the menace that he is, avoids hitting his prostate. “Samu, please.”

“Tell me why first.” Osamu demands, pushing his fingers in and out, but not enough to hit the spot that Suna badly wants him to. 

“Your fingers are much better than mine. So please, just fuck me.” Osamu seems satisfied with his answer, so he pushes his fingers in again, this time hitting Suna’s prostate mercilessly. The pleasure sends him into a spiraling mess as he starts to ride on Osamu’s fingers, rising and dropping his hips. His grip on his shoulders tightens, leaving marks from his nails. “Fuck, Samu, don’t stop.” 

“Yeah, baby, you take my fingers so well.” Osamu says, his voice getting deeper. 

Suna shoves his face into Osamu’s neck, mouth wide open, leaving sinful moans near Osamu’s ears. Suna eagerly matches the way Osamu’s fingers fuck into him. “Samu. Samu, baby, please. Deeper."

And deeper did his fingers went, continually abusing Suna’s prostate. Suna’s fingers marked all the way down on Osamu’s back, lines of red appearing into his fair skin. Osamu’s other hand wraps around Suna’s hard and leaking cock. Suna lets out a strangled sob when Osamu jerks him off in the same rhythm his fingers fuck him. Completely blissed and fucked, Suna grabs a fistful of Osamu’s hair, crashing their lips together, and moaning into each other’s mouth. 

Suna gasps when he can feel his orgasm coiling in the pitch of his stomach. “I – I’m cumming. Ah, Samu, fuck, baby.” 

“Go on, come for me, baby.” Osamu grunts, tugging Suna’s cock roughly, and pushing his fingers in and out of Suna’s ass faster with the intent of making him come. 

It only takes a few more seconds before Suna yells Osamu’s name when his orgasm hits him like waves, his cock spurting out cum into Osamu’s hand and stomach, his cockand ass pulsating around Osamu’s hand and fingers. He releases both of his grip, letting Suna catch his breath. Suna sits comfortably on Osamu’s lap, tucks his neck over his boyfriend’s shoulder, engulfing him in an embrace.

After a few moments of coming down from his high and regaining his composure, Suna clambers off Osamu’s lap, reaching out a hand for his boyfriend to hold. “I’ll prepare a warm bath for the both of us, let’s go.” 

Osamu’s eyes flicker down to his laptop and paper works. Yet, he sighs, taking Suna’s hand, making their way to the bathroom. Upon entering, Suna immediately orders him sit inside the tub as he fills it with warm water. “What about you? Get in here.” 

“Hold on.” Suna mumbles as he brings out their towels and places them on the rack. When he takes a quick glance at his boyfriend, he finds him staring at him fondly. “What?” 

“Join me.” Osamu softly mutters. And when Suna steps inside the tub, his back pressed against Osamu’s bare chest, he lets his head fall backwards and into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Osamu’s arms wrap around his waist, and Suna places his hand on top of his, rubbing gentle circles on the back of his hand. “Thank you.”

“I’d do anything for you, Samu, you know that. Just please, don’t stress yourself out.” Suna whispers, his eyes closed. 

“I know. But, I kind of liked your way of relieving my stress, though.” Osamu jokes, earning a slap on his arm. “I’m kidding! I won’t stress myself out from now on.” 

“That’s better.” Suna smiles before kissing Osamu’s cheek softly. “I love you, Samu.” 

“I love you too, Rin.”


End file.
